


Origami

by KaiSkitty



Series: Magi queue [tumblr] [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Humor, Kitsunegeddon 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sinbad's djinn equips as mythical beasts, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Deception, seduction, women, liquor...and hair care. Tag, you're it.





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelaine_The_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/gifts).

> Hello.
> 
> This is my piece for kitsunegeddon 2019 plus my friend’s request on tumblr which I shamelessly have turned into her early birthday gift (three birds with one stone). Currently I am aiming to polish my writing into something simpler so the style differs from some of my other works. I am sorry if it will seem rusty or foreign to you.
> 
> IMPORTANT INFORMATION (Please read): 
> 
> Sinbad djinn equips are used in this story to portray the mythical beasts.
> 
> Valefor: The Kitsune (Who shapeshifts, so there may be some gender swapping on his part to lead the story on but he is a male in general) 
> 
> Focalor: The Suzaku
> 
> Ba’al: The Seiryuu
> 
> Crocell: The Kirin
> 
> Warning, just in case: This is a SinJu story with some FocaSin here and there.

* * *

**Origami**

* * *

There was a myth going around.

A divine, stunning, exotic myth.

A myth which was neither recorded nor was noted in any historical book. It was an untold story, an urban legend, a folk tale that only belonged to children for it was too unreal for any logical adult to buy. It was not mentioned in any ancient scroll. It was not written in any academic thesis.

A myth of magnificent creatures of the past roaming in the present.

Absurd.

And yet, despite the absurdity, the legend was too extraordinary to ignore.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a small shrine in a silent forest in the middle of nowhere. There, together, lived the majestic vermilion Suzaku, the glorious azure Seiryuu, the sovereign golden Kirin and the alluring silver Kitsune. They had shed their immortal skins to live anonymously among humans, peaceful and far from where they belonged, away from their roots. The vermilion bird had taken the form of a young man with long burnt russet hair and eyes, flamboyant and ablaze. The blue dragon had taken the form of a striking man with teal eyes, benevolent and fierce at the same time. The golden Kirin had taken the form of a man with flowing hair like rivers of molten gold, the fairest judge of all, and the Kitsune, the beguiling Kitsune, was everyone and no one. Yesterday an old sage, today a charming young maiden, tomorrow a mischievous child. No one but his three friends knew his true form, a form with nine wondrous silver tails and snowy hair, an awe-inspiring sight to behold. He was the whimsical one, sly and playful.

Centuries passed. The sun and the moon circled around their orbits, lunar and solar eclipses shadowed the earth and the sky. Dynasties rose and fell. People born and died. Times changed and the four unfading deities started to fade like echoes of unheard screams in the darkest valleys. Their memory wasted away and so they did themselves.

The first one to leave was the Kirin. He left to live in solitude, hidden away from everyone’s prying eyes. Then it was Seiryuu’s turn to leave, to his original home in the sky, so he could shine upon. In nostalgia and reminiscence, the Suzaku and the Kitsune remained, clinging to each other like drowning men clinging to a piece of broken wood.

Their attachment to the past and to each other burned and iced them, bone-crushing pain igniting vermilion fire and pale ice. Even so, they did not let go, choosing exile over living alone. They chose to live together through eternity, like caged lovers instead of returning to the magical world which they had come from.

Rumors spread that they lived among people, even to this day, their memory lost somewhere between the chaotic modern life and the civilization.

No one believed this myth. It was just a folk tale to entertain the naïve. But then again, all folk tales are rooted somewhere in reality, or else they would have never existed.

* * *

_ ‘A is for azure… B is for bird…’ _

The young woman kept humming to herself softly as she strolled through the store, basket in one hand and her shopping list in the other. Although low, her voice was pleasant to hear and if one paid close attention, melodic and somehow sad.

Her sharp golden eyes scrolled through the list fast._ ‘Eggs, rice, sake, wine’_, the shopping was done. _‘Thank God.’_ She thought to herself. Grocery shopping was not her favorite chore. Not at all. Too many people, too much noise and a killer headache later. She ran a manicured hand into her platinum blond hair with a thoughtful frown and then winced. Were those _knots_?! It seemed that she had ignored tending her hair for far too long since the usual soft strands felt crispy and harsh under her touch.

“Damn.”

Looking up at the small advertising billboard in the corner, she realized that it was the beauty section’s discount night. Maybe she could find something worth her precious wasted time in the there. She started to hum again and the flip flop of her sandals echoing through the store made strange harmonic sounds as she passed by the stunned people with soft steps, airy and careless, ostentatiously stylish and eye-catching.

…Stunned and breathless.

That was what she did to the people who dared to steal a glance. She was beautiful like a diva, like a mirage of shelter in a harsh snowstorm. The crimson color on her lips was deep and disturbingly infectious to desire and the lovely blush on her high cheekbones seemed almost too wrong to look at, as if she had stolen someone else’s identity to mask her real face.

She didn’t bother herself with the looks she received at all. None were important to her, neither the adoring gazes nor the terrified ones. She found it amusing though, the fact that people considered her beauty _abnormal_.

‘Whatever.’ She mentally rolled her eyes and continued on her mission, looking through the beauty stuff, searching but not finding anything acceptable enough to spend her money on. She was beginning to lose hope when she saw a small bottle of conditioner sitting alone on one of the shelves the one she always used now on discount.

Her exotic golden eyes twinkled. It seemed that she was in luck.

“Hands off, you bimbo vixen.”

Ok. Maybe she had been too quick to judge.

Heavy lashes blinked as she took a good look at the rude guy in front of her. He was a young man with long black hair, braided and lush, somehow like a forbidden territory. _‘Such wonderful hair he has’_. Although his ill manners made the woman feel sorry for such pretty hair (for the hair for God’s sake) that was wasted on such insolent boy. He obviously had no sense of courtesy. It frustrated her to the point of feeling those hurtful words burn physically on her skin.

“Don’t bat your eye-lashes at me, hag. It won’t work. That conditioner is mine.”

Ok. Now this was going too far. The brat obviously didn’t care about pleasantries. “I prefer Kitsune-sama instead of vixen or any vulgar terms you keep coming up with.” She said on autopilot before she could stop her herself, her eyes ablaze and her tone flat.

The boy frowned and tilted his head, a bizarre light shining in his eyes for a slight moment before he blinked it away fiercely.

Strange.

“What the hell…” Apparently he was taken aback by the _‘Kitsune-sama’_ comment but it seemed that wasn’t enough for him to settle politely.

“As you wish, Kitsune-baka.” He said with a sudden poker face and the woman reeled. She decided to give up before anything stupid happen a sigh. “You can have that conditioner. Your hair is too glamorous to ignore anyway.”

The youth’s hair was glamorous indeed but it seemed that the concept of sarcasm was lost to him. “of course it is. I take good care of it unlike you with your stupid color and style.”

The conversation was rubbing the woman the wrong way. This boy’s parents either were helpless to discipline their son or were just as bad as him.

“Oh! Judar-chan! There you are!” There was sudden burst of a female voice, making the honey-eyed woman jump out of her skin. The newcomer had pink hair and fair skin. She could even pass as cute if it was not for her ridiculous but probably expensive hair pin. She ran towards them, out of breath and exhausted.

“Gods, I was looking everywhere for you.”

“Why?” _Judar-chan_ demanded.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. “You have my purse, don’t you? But guess what. I am not going to let you get away this time. Why should **I** pay for **your** shampoo?!” She puffed her cheeks and stomped her feet on the ground like a child.

“Oh, I see that you are a thief.” Sweet, sweet sarcasm.

The boy turned to the supposed to be vixen. “Shut up. She is my friend and unlike you, is not a harlo...”

“Judar-chan!” The girl cried out. The sudden way she put her hand on her friend’s mouth to silence him was almost comical.

“Have you said something rude to her? I cannot believe it…leave it to you to go feral over a bottle of shampoo.” She pursed her lips.

“Conditioner.” The boy, _Judar_, said which was an unwise decision considering the smack he received.

“Whatever.”

The girl bowed politely. “I am very sorry Madam.” And elbowed the youth. The young boy sighed. “I am sorry Kitsune-baka.” He smirked, albeit grudgingly, without an ounce of earnest shame.

“My name is Valefor.” Said the woman softly, trying to settle the matter peacefully. It seemed that Judar’s companion had him on leash.

Good.

Thank God for small favors.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Valefor.”

In the end, the bottle of conditioner was presented to her as a token of apology with Judar cursing and promising her a painful death.

Such fuss over a simple conditioner.

* * *

The flip flop of sandals turned into silent barefoot steps as Valefor entered the lavish flat he shared with his housemate. A soft cloud of mist appeared in the room. It slowly faded away and a marvelous figure of a gorgeous Kitsune came into view. He rubbed his temples tiredly, already dizzy with a migraine. He was not going to change into a woman again. Ever. At least not in a grocery store. The fun of tricking men and making them fall head over heels for a supposed to be a beautiful woman was not worth receiving death threats from an insane boy who obviously had the worst case of narcissism.

He stomped towards the kitchen, throwing the groceries and his tote bag on the counter carelessly. Judging by the cracking sound, the impact broke most of the eggs.

“Someone is in a bad mood.” Came a deep voice from the sitting room, where the T.V was on and the lights were off.

“Someone called me a_ vixen_ today.” Valefor’s ears flattened, mostly in anger.

His reply was a husky chuckle. “Well, you **are** a vixen, are you not?”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” Hissed Valefor as he walked into the sitting room, glaring hotly at the man who was lying carelessly on a black leather sofa, a bottle of wine and an ashtray full of half smoked cigarettes on the table in front of him.

The man stood up and the scent of oriental tobacco filled the room. Nostalgic and exotic, the smell never failed to enchant the silver Kitsune. “You should stop smoking. You are the almighty Suzaku after all.” Valefor hummed, almost reluctantly, as he pointed at his companion’s golden ashtray which was filled with smoked pain and ash.

“And you should stop shapeshifting if you don’t like rude people. Why don’t you go out with your default human form, _Sinbad-san?_” 

The Kitsune ignored the other man’s comment. “and I was called _madam_! Am I that old?”

“Well, technically you are ancient.”

Valefor huffed. “Shut up Focalor. If anyone is ancient, it's you, O Great Suzaku.” All of his nine tails twitched in annoyance.

What a horrible day.

Focalor rolled his dark eyes and waved a dismissive hand and his jeweled bracelets shone in the dark, the only remains of their lingering glorious past. “That is true. But the older you get, the more experienced you become. My girls are a living proof.” He winked cheekily.

“I wonder what would people think of you if they knew that their precious vermilion bird is just a cheap womanizer.”

The Suzaku laughed. “Eternity changes everyone, even the Gods.”

“That’s true.” Was the kitsune’s simple answer as he watched Focalor put on his fancy maroon trench coat with lack of interest. “Off swashbuckling again?”

“Are you jealous, love?”

Valefor was unimpressed. “You’re just going out to escape tonight’s chore, which is your turn to cook. You promised me tofu.” He accused. He felt Focalor’s hands caressing his tails, hot lips nibbling on his pointy fox ears. He leaned into the touch, warm and content.

“Will do, but later…”

“Sure…Sure…” The Kitsune rolled his eyes waggishly. He was expecting some sarcastic remark from his vermilion bird, but there was none. Neither was a caress nor a nibble. It was as if the world had come to a sudden strange halt.

“Focalor?”

“Your ninth tail….” The vermilion bird was gaping.

“What about my tail?” The Kitsune sighed, suddenly feeling totally spent.

“It is shining gold. It is shining gold!” The Suzaku leaned down so he could have a closer look.

_ ‘Hands off, you bimbo vixen.’ _

The words were shining gold on the silver fur.

His eyes widened in amazement. “This is the most astonishing phenomenon I have ever seen!”

When the fox tilted his head in confusion, Focalor smacked him on the head…. hard. “That rude person was your soul mate. Are you really supposed to be THE sly Kitsune? You are way too dumb for it.”

Valefor blinked. He remembered the physical burn he had felt in the store. So it was because the appearance of first words. But still...

“That is impossible. I am an immortal and he is a mortal. We just don’t click.” His voice was small and thoughts were strangely mingled. He looked helplessly at Focalor but the bird was just as speechless as himself.

“What should I do Focalor?” He could not help but panic. This whole thing was a new experiment, not to mention ridiculous. He was used to play around with men and women but this? This was serious and real. He had no idea how to deal with it.

“What should I do Focalor?” He repeated.

Focalor cocked his head and blinked owlishly. “What a stupid question. Find him and seduce him. As easy as pie.”

“and use your _Sinbad-san_ mode. Your_ bimbo_ version won’t work.” He added, pondering on the issue.

The Kitsune’s tails twitched again, this time mostly the ninth one. Focalor sighed. “I guess I’ll go flying tonight.”

He walked past Valefor, towards the balcony and jumped down into the black night like he belonged there. Now in his original form, a huge phoenix, maestoso and striking, he could spread his wings and fly away. Something he usually did when he was frustrated and wanted to be alone. Darkness went aflame in a burst of crimson for a second as the majestic vermilion bird flew away in a blaze of fire, to horizons only known to himself.

“Stupid bird.” Valefor stared after him.

Then, once again mist filled the room and the temperature dropped. After a second there was a tall man with long silky violet hair and exquisite golden eyes standing where he was. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

‘_Sinbad-san_, huh?’

His eyes twinkled shrewdly. The soul mate game was on. Oh, how he loved new games and new toys. It was time for sweet revenge. That brat was going to pay. No one could call him a bimbo vixen and get away with it.

No one. 

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
